Icy Waters
by malefrozenfan
Summary: A strange man appears on the outskirts of arendelle and has a few secrets he wants to keep to himself
1. The meeting

It was a cold winters night as a hooded man walked through the woods on his own with a cloak bearing an odd symbol on the back as he heard a man yell for help in a clearing not far from here. As the hooded man ran for the voice he saw wolves in the distance surrounding a sleigh with a tall blonde unconscious man that looked like he was built for heavy lifting but with a bruise on his head from where what looked like he hit his head against the sleigh as wolves slowly moved in ready to pounce but quick as a flash the hooded stranger pounded his fist into the closest wolves head knocking it sideways and unconscious. As the next wolf moved in he kicked it into the 3 wolves behind it kicking them down to make sure they didn't attack. The last wolf leaped at the stranger forcing him to grab it's neck and bury it's head into the snow. As the hooded man saw the wolves were gone he picked up the tall unconscious man and started to carry him to a cabin he could see that was close. As he picked up the man the reindeer that was near the man poked him with his nose and looked into the opposite direction where he could see the spire of a castle and started walking that way to see if anyone knew this tall man.

He got to the center of this town as he noticed a young lady that looked worried about something. Still carrying the tall man he walked up to her asking what the problem was. She said that she hasn't seen her boyfriend since he went out in his sleigh and was supposed to be back by now. He lifted the man he was carrying to see the face to see if the woman knew this man. As he lifted him up she looked at him worried "do you know this man" he asked as she looked at him  
"this... This is my boyfriend. Where did you find him? " she asked stroking the man's face he looked at her for a minute before finally saying  
"I was taking a stroll and heard this man yell for help and saw him surrounded by wolves so I fought the wolves off and carried him here with this reindeer following me" he said firmly pointing at the reindeer. "he was knocked unconscious before I got to him" he said pointing at the bruise on his head.  
"can you help me get him to the castle so he can rest? I'm princess Anna by the way. I live in the castle with my sister queen elsa." she said walking towards the bridge leading to the castle.

As Anna showed you through the courtyard she gestured to one of the servants to get 2 rooms ready for the tall man and the stranger as she rushed off. As princess Anna led you through the castle to one of the rooms that were ready for someone to be in she gestured you to lay the tall man on the bed. As you did so she said the man you saved was her boyfriend and his name was Kristoff. He went for a evening ride in his sled with his reindeer. As Anna led you to the other spare room she changed directions and headed for the queens study saying  
"I should tell elsa that you saved my boyfriend and that you will be staying over for a few nights." she said briskly walking towards the queens study.  
"I can't accept such a gift even though I did save him" he said putting a hand on anna's shoulder.  
"you must. You saved my boyfriend it's a gift from the royal family."Anna said doing her best puppy dog eyes. The stranger sighed then said "I'm not getting out of this am I?"  
"I also never asked for your name. So what would you like to be called?" Anna said turning away to get to her sisters study  
"my names Aquillius or Aqua as some people used to call me"me he said looking outside the window  
"Aqua it is then" she said knocking as her sisters study door  
"Come in" a feint voice said through the door as Anna opened the door and facing her sister  
"Elsa this is Aqua..."


	2. Frozen lake

"so Aqua you saved my sisters boyfriend from a pack of wolves and carried him back here all on your own? " Elsa said with a confused look on her face " I guess I did. Yeah" Aqua said with his hood still over his face hiding if he has any facial expression "can you take off your hood so I can see what you look like please. After all you did save my boyfriend from wolves" Anna said happier than earlier "I'm sorry but I just don't like to show my face to people. Even royalty. "Aqua said pulling his hood further over his his head than he had before " one last question from me. What is that odd symbol on your cape? " Anna said pointing at the icon " it's an old symbol for water." He explained "not one uses it and almost no one recognises it anymore"  
"oh right. It looks cool" Anna said facing elsa again "back to the matter at hand could Aqua stay here for a few days because of what he did? " Anna said directing her question at Elsa " I guess he could stay for a little while." Elsa mumbled but loud enough to be hears "YAY! " Anna screamed and hugged her sister " I suggest you show Aqua to where he will be staying for a while" she said while being crushed by Anna "ooh yes. Follow me Aqua! " Anna said scuttling off down the corridor " don't want to keep her waiting, she'll get mad" Elsa said pointing towards the door as he ran off after Anna.  
"This will be where your staying for now. See you in the morning" Anna said as she opened the door. As he walked into the room he seemed to relax noticing that the walls were quite wide and painted blue his favourite color. He felt like he could sleep for an eternity and as he crept onto the bed he just fell asleep instantly.

Aqua woke with a knock his door and hearing Annas voice outside the door.  
"wake up Aqua we've got a big day ahead of us. First were getting you some better clothes and then going ice skating." Anna said barely holding her excitement in.  
"I'll be out in just a second"second " Aqua says yawning and lifting getting out of bed. A few moments later Aqua opened the door to see Anna looking outside the window at the flowers in the garden. As she noticed Aqua were out she grabed Aquas arm she pulled him toward the dining hall where he saw Elsa with her platinum blonde hair in a braid over her shoulder. Next to her sat the tall blonde man that he rescued yesterday with a free seat next to him. Anna pushed him to sit next to him and she sat next to elsa going strait into conversation "Aqua this is Kristoff my boyfriend. The one you saved yesterday from the wolves." Anna said gesturing towards the blonde man sat next to him "hey nice to meet you Aqua. Nice to see another man around here" Kristoff said happily putting a hand on his shoulder "Nice to meet you too" he said facing Kristoff. As the food entered the room from the servants carrying it in "I guess I owe you a thanks for saving me yesterday Anna already filled me in on what happened" Kristoff said with a smile on his face.  
"no problem man. Glad to help" Aqua says helping himself to some of the food that Anna had already helped herself too. After breakfast was finished Anna said to meet outside in 15 minutes. So he made his way to the front of the castle to sit outside on a bench and dozed off for a little while waiting for Anna.

When Aqua woke up he saw Anna sat next to Kristoff poking him in the face telling him to wake up. After he woke up Anna already pulled him to his feet and pushed him towards the tailors near the bridge. The sign outside said 'tanning tailors. Best in arendelle'  
"This is the best place in town" Anna said pulling you in "the sign gave it away" Aqua said admittedly "Marcus can you come over here and see if there are any clothes that would fit him? "Anna said gesturing to Aqua who was stood in the door way but was quickly pulled to stand on a podium. Marcus asked Aqua to remove his hood but asked if he could keep it on and Marcus let him. After what felt like an hour of waiting Marcus pulled out a fresh pair of clothes for Aqua to wear. He made sure they were blue because blue was his favourite color after all.

After changing out of his old clothes Aqua still kept the hood on and covering his head even though Anna didn't like it. Anna commented saying the clothes he had looked nice on him. when they got back to the castle elsa had a break from her queenly duties and was strolling around the courtyard.  
"Can I join you for your stroll elsa?" Aqua asked when she was looking at the fountain "I don't see why not" Elsa said noticing your new clothes " they look quite nice on you."  
"Thanks I guess" Aqua said awkwardly. As they got to the garden at the back on the castle elsa asked "why do you never take your hood/cape you're afraid of anything don't be. I won't judge you on your looks if that's what you afraid of" Elsa said stopping at staring at Aqua "I'm just scared of what people will say or think about me if they see what's underneath ". Aqua said grabbing his cape and pulling it to his sides.  
" no need to be afraid it's only you and me here and I won't tell anyone what I see" Elsa said reassuringly.  
"I guess I could show you but you must promise to not tell anyone what you see. " Aqua said slowly moving his hand to his hood. Elsa agreed as he slowly pulled his hood down to reveal a large scar across his cheek clearly visible to anyone who saw. Elsa grabbed Aquas hand and thanked him for being so open to her. He nodded and left his hood down while they were walking through the garden until Anna and Kristoff came and found them sat on a bench in the corner looking at the plants.  
"Come on you two love birds were going ice skating hurry up and get in Kristoffs sled" she said pointing towards the front of the castle while elsa started to blush and move towards the front quickly avoiding annas playful look

"you know elsa has ice powers right Aqua?" Anna said facing Aqua as they were nearing the lake "I've heard things about it" Aqua said nodding his head "well let me show you something" Elsa said forming some ice skates on his feet when they got near the frozen lake. as he stepped out onto the ice slipping "if you want i can show you how to skate. ive had some practice" elsa said offering her hand to Aqua. Aqua gladly accepted it and started picking it up pretty quickly "you're getting the hang of it. try taking bigger steps now" Elsa said giggling at Aqua falling over "just make sure you dont fall in that pool in the middle its freezing cold!" Elsa said pointing at the small circle in the middle that anna and kristoff were jumping over "yeah don't fall in." anna screamed as she fell in after not paying attention while trying to jump over it "hold on im going in!" Aqua yelled as he ran to dive in after taking off his boots. He sprinted and leaped into the pool warming the water around him. he heard screams for help as he powered through the water racing towards anna. as he saw anna he grabbed her immediately and swam towards the hole with anna grabbing onto him for her life noticing the water was warmer around him than usual. as he swam anna noticed that he wasnt even moving his legs just seemed to be pushed upwards by the water. as they reached the surface Aqua knocked his head on the edge of the ice knocking him unconscious as he reached the surface.


	3. The Necklace

_**A/N:**** I will be taking a break from writing this fanfiction for 1-2 days**_

After Aqua started to wake he noticed he wasn't in his room, but instead he was in the infirmary and put his hand to his head to see if his hood was still there. he felt comforted when he felt the soft blue fabric in his hand covering his face he heard  
"Is he well enough to have visitors?" He heard a friendly voice say.  
"he should be awake and healthy so i would say so" He heard from a male unknown voice. as he finished what he was saying he sat up and noticed Elsa walk through the door. She rushed to the closest seat next to the bed where aqua was propped up on.  
"How are you Aqua?" Elsa asked  
"been better. What happened?" Aqua asked wondering what had happened to anna  
"you saved her from a freezing pool of water while we were ice skating. It saved her life" Elsa said smiling a little as she turned to the door  
"Aquaaaa where are you? " Anna yelled bursting through the door. When she saw Aqua on the bed she ran up to him and hugged him till he got Anna to sit at the end of the bed.  
"Anna can you explain what happened when I saved you?" Aqua asked looking at Anna who was holding his hand  
"well. You dived in after me when I fell in an ice cold pool and saved me from drowning. You swam after me like a fish. The water seemed warmer around you so I held onto you while you swam. Well you weren't really swimming. Your arms were holding onto me and your feet weren't moving from what I saw. It's like the water was being controlled and pushing us out. it was very odd" Anna said staring at Aquas hood.  
"I think a reward is in order for saving a member of the royal family" Elsa said pointing at the table which had a note on. Elsa got up and handed him the note. His mouth opened as he read on. The note said that he was an official friend of the royal family and was welcome all the time in arendelle  
"really? You mean it? " Aqua asked re-reading the note. Anna nodded excitedly pulling Aqua into another hug.  
"Thanks I guess" he said while Anna was still hugging him. After Anna had hugged him enough he smiled at Elsa and Elsa grabbed his hand and thanked him for what he did and elsas had started to have some water form on the palm of her hand.

After a few days of Aqua wandering around and talking with some people he took a walk with Elsa down to a cove near the water. Elsa knew water calmed Aqua down and that something was on his mind.  
"so what's on your mind? I know your thinking about something. You're easy to read,like a book" Elsa said staring at Aqua who had his hood down.  
"I don't know how to say this. I can... control water" Aqua mumbled. Elsa's mouth gaped open as she heard what Aqua had said  
"y.. You can control water? Like my ice powers? Can you produce water from your hands? " Elsa asked as she sat next to him. After she asked he formed a perfect sphere of water above his own hand.  
"Elsa hold out your hand please" Aqua asked and Elsa held out her palm as Aqua moved the sphere of water to hover over Elsa's palm. As the sphere was hovering over Elsa's hand he started making streams of water move about in the air and moving some water from nearby pools.  
"I can also heat up water or cool it down. Put a finger into the water and it's really cold right?"  
"yeah." Elsa said confused  
"it's starting to heat up see? " Aqua said pointing at the water. "the only reason I'm telling you all this is because I trust you. You're like me but ice instead of water. Please tell no-one what I've told you here. I'm trusting you to keep this a secret. I can show you more tomorrow or later in private if you want." Elsa blushed and said "I know just how you feel about your powers and your secrets safe with me." Elsa said as she pulled aqua in for a hug and Aqua gladly accepted.  
"thank you for sharing this with me" as Elsa broke into tears of joy from everything she's heard. Aqua wiped the tears from Elsa's face while still hugging her.  
"we should get back. They'll wonder where we've been all this time" Elsa said while Aqua wiped the last of the tears from Elsa's face and broke the hug. As they made their way back Aqua put up his hood again and wanted to hug Elsa again to feel her warm touch but what if Elsa didn't feel the way he did? He shrugged off the idea and walked back towards the castle.  
"why do you keep your hood up? No-one would judge you in the castle. I would make sure."Elsa said looking at Aquas hood.  
"there needs to be some secrets about me or I would just be a boring person" he said chuckling to himself  
"it also hides some of my past that I just want to get over but just can't seem to."  
"can I at least take you to a tailors to get a new cape and hood? You've been wearing the same one for ages  
"I guess you could. If you have time tomorrow. " Aqua sighed knowing he couldn't say no to the girl he shared his deepest secret with.  
" thank you for sharing so much with me today Aqua and I think your secret is beautiful no matter what other people will say"say " Elsa said reassuringly  
" thanks elsa" he said going into another hug that Elsa accepted gladly  
"I'm always here for you. If you need anything just come and find me. I'll probably be in my study but I'll always have time to talk " Elsa said as they entered through the door way to the halls  
" can you show me to my room? I still have no idea where it is" Aqua said putting his hand behind his head and grinning as Elsa walked off. When they reached Aquas room Aqua let out a sigh  
"see you tomorrow morning I guess. " Aqua said walking into his room  
" yeah see you tomorrow " Elsa said in response while walking off. As Aqua got into the room and shut the door he found some night-clothes on the chair opposite his bed with a note. He picked it up and smiled as he read "dear my savior. Take these as a small token of thanks for saving me" as he closed the note he got ready to change into the new night clothes he heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in" Aqua said putting his night-clothes down and saw Kristoff enter.  
"thank you for the other day when you saved Anna. I really owe you a lot so I was thinking that I could take you down to the restaurant near the tailors." Kristoff said putting a hand on Aquas shoulder  
"I guess. I can't do the morning because Elsas taking me to get a new cape and hood fitted early. So the afternoon or evening would be the best time  
"of I'll see you then." Kristoff said as he was leaving. Aqua nodded as a response and closed the door ready to get into his night-clothes and sleep. After Aqua put on his blue night-clothes he fell straight into a deep sleep even though it was about 8PM.

The next day Aqua was woken by one of the servants knocking on the door trying to get him up. The servant known as kai knocked on his door at about 7AM saying the queen requested his presence in her study as soon as possible.  
"tell her I will be there in about 5 minutes" Aqua said yawning. After he climbed out of bed he got up and noticed some new clothes to wear with his cloak underneath. After he changed into the new clothes he opened the door and pulled his hood over his face and started walking towards the queens study. As he got closer he noticed Kristoff and waved and he waved back while stood next to Anna. When Aqua got to the study he knocked and heard Elsas voice telling him to come in.  
"I see you got the clothes I dropped off early today. There made from some of the finest materials in arendelle. I also took the time to get a water droplet stitched into it. I hope you like it" Elsa said blushing as she looked at him  
"yeah I do. It feels very soft on the skin I must say. Whoever stitched in this water droplet must be very skilled" Aqua said as Elsa's face blushed even more. Elsa cleared her throat and said "i stitched them in myself. I thought it would go well with the Light blue color of the material" Elsa said while looking at the symbols.  
"well I think it's beautiful. You did a good job" Aqua said admittedly looking outside. "any specific reason you wanted me in here?" Aqua said facing Elsa  
"there are 2 reasons yes. Firstly I wanted to give you this for yesterday." Elsa said handing a wooden box to Aqua.  
"another gift?" Aqua said as his mouth opened wide as he saw what was inside the box.  
"This... This is beautiful" Aqua said as he lifted a necklace out of the box and pulled down his hood to put it on. Elsa helped him out and said that there was something else in the box. He lifted up a brooch that he guessed was to keep his cape together at the neck  
"these are beautiful Elsa. How did you get them?" Aqua asked holding the brooch up to the sky to get a better look at it  
"I made it with my ice powers especially for you" Elsa said looking at Aqua.  
"in a second can you freeze what I'm about to create with your ice powers? " Aqua asked while starting to form something with water. After 2 minutes of fiddling Aqua made a necklace out of water with Elsa's, Anna's, Kristoffs and his own face all put onto separate beads.  
"can you please freeze this Elsa" Aqua said focusing on the water floating. After the water was frozen the ice dropped into his hands and gestured Elsa to move closer.  
"This is for you." Aqua said putting the necklace over her head. "it's got everyone's face on so you won't forget us while we're not there"  
"this is beautiful Aqua" Elsa said pulling Aqua in for a hug. They both blushed after they broke from their hug.  
"we better get going if you wanted me to get a new cape and hood" Aqua said looking outside at the tailors he could see in the distance  
"yeah let's go" Elsa said walking out of the door gesturing for aqua to follow her. Aqua did happily as they walked to the front of the castle with aqua putting his hood up. as they walked past people going towards the tailors were pointing at him wearing his hood but asked nothing about it if they had the chance.  
"and were here" Elsa announced as they came close to the door of a different tailors that was on the other side of the town. "this tailor can make good capes although I'm not sure about hoods."  
"Sounds good. let's go" Aqua said as they walked into the tailors and noticed a man waiting  
"Welcome your majesty how can i help you today?" The rather plump man asked staring at aqua who was wearing his hood still.  
"I was wondering if we could get this man a new hood and cape. Also can it have this symbol on?" Elsa said handing a note with a symbol drawn on.  
"this will take some time. come back in about 2 hours and it should be ready" the tailor said as he looked at the symbol  
"Thank you Earl." Elsa said as she started walking out the door while aqua was following her  
"Do you want to go sit down somewhere Elsa? and just relax for a while. you seem stressed from your duties" Aqua said gesturing towards a bench that was near the tailors.  
"I guess I could. queenly duties could stress anyone out" Elsa sighed and sat down. Aqua sat down next to her  
"Well everyone needs a break once in a while"Aqua admitted "paper works can bring almost everyone down"  
"Well i cant argue with that." Elsa sighed  
"people still think im weird for having my hood up" Aqua acknowledged  
"You're not, trust me the hood looks nice and the new one should be even better" Elsa said looking at Aquas eyes  
"thanks. You're the only person who i've shared anything with. even my name in over 10 years. I've just been wandering for a lot of my life. Thank you for being as accepting as you are to me" Aqua said looking at a nearby river  
"im just glad that you shared it with me. No-one will find out unless you want them too" Elsa said assuringly  
"thank you Elsa. it means alot to me" Aqua said looking back at Elsa. They sat there for 10 minutes before Anna came and found them sat there. She rushed over to sit with them and sat next to aqua and gave him a big hug  
"i hope you liked my gift Aqua" Anna said awaiting his response  
"yeah thanks Anna" Aqua said filling Anna with happiness while noticing Kristoff follow Anna slowly he nodded and Kristoff nodded back.  
"want to get some chocolate while we wait?" Elsa said gesturing towards the chocolate shop that was just across the street.  
"I've never had chocolate before so ill try some" Aqua said nervously  
"NEVER HAD CHOCOLATE?" Anna yelled while pulling Aqua to the chocolate shop  
"have fun" Elsa giggled while slowly following where aqua was being pulled. After walking around the shop with Anna for 10 minutes after she finally picked out a bunch of chocolates for Aqua to try. After Elsa finished walking around the shop and buying some of what she liked Elsa led Anna and Aqua to the bench that they were sat on earlier. While anna was pretty much force feeding Aqua Elsa couldn't help but giggle at Aqua being forced to eat a lot of chocolate  
"you think this is funny elsa? you try this." Aqua said nudging her  
"rather not" Elsa said sticking her tongue out at Aqua. After an hour of Aqua being told to try chocolates he came to the conclusion that he liked it and Anna was happy at this fact.  
"we should get back to the tailors. he should be done by now" Elsa said getting up and walking towards the tailors  
"Yeah Anna you can come as well if you want" Aqua said following Elsa. Anna happily followed Aqua to the tailors and saw the tailor holding the cape and hood out waiting for them to get in  
"It looks quite nice" Elsa said to the tailor feeling the fabric and noticing the symbol on the back.  
"ahh i see the symbol on the back looks nice" Aqua said "very nice job" after taking off his old cloak and hood and changing it with the new one.  
"feels nice to have a new hood after a while" Aqua said feeling the fabric noticing elsas happy face  
"im glad you like it." elsa said happily "we should get back to the castle. i know you got something to do later" Elsa said while making her way towards the castle again

After Aqua took a wash he re-dressed and got ready to go with Kristoff. He heard a knocking at the door and recognised it as Elsa's knocking  
"come in" he said as elsa entered the room carrying the brooch she gave aqua earlier  
"please can you wear this with your cloak and hood? it would mean alot to me" Elsa said putting the brooch into Aquas hand.  
"I would love to" Aqua said fastening the brooch as he walked out with elsa. when he got to the front of the castle he saw kristoff waiting there. after kristoff beckoned for Aqua to head over he briskly walked over after getting a hug from elsa for the gift she gave him earlier. As kristoff led him to the gate of the courtyard he waved goodbye at elsa. As kristoff and Aqua got closer to the restaurant he noticed a reserved table outside with Kristoffs name on.  
"so how have things been between you and elsa?" Kristoff asked  
"They're doing well at the moment. she gave me this earlier today" Aqua said pointing at the new hood and necklace  
"They look cool" Kristoff noticing the new cloak symbol "we're here" Kristoff said gesturing at the empty seat sat opposite him.  
"sit down. you can have anything off the menu" Kristoff said looking at the menu  
"you didn't have to do this man" Aqua said awkwardly putting his hands behind his head  
"i didn't have to i wanted to" Kristoff said smiling.

After Aqua and Kristoff ordered food and ate they headed back for the castle. When Aqua was at the castle doors he said a goodbye for now and a thanks to kristoff and he headed off. when he got close to his room elsa was seen looking for aqua and face lit up when she saw him.  
"you want to get a hot chocolate Aqua?" elsa asked while walking over to him  
"sure i could go for a hot chocolate right now" Aqua responded walking off towards the kitchen with they walked into the kitchen Elsa noticed Aqua pulling down his hood and relaxing. After Elsa asked the servants to make some hot chocolate they went outside to sit on a bench.  
"so how was your day after i gave you that brooch" Elsa asked picking up her hot chocolate the servant delivered  
"it was good, Kristoff took me to a restaurant for saving annas life from that pool of freeing water and saving his life from the wolves"Aqua said taking a sip from his hot chocolate  
"thank you for the necklace. its beautiful" Aqua said turning the beads in his hand  
"not at beautiful as the one you created" Elsa said looking at the necklace that Aqua had created taking the last sip of her hot chocolate. Aqua blushed a little and drank the last of his hot chocolate. After they both finished their hot chocolate they went to put it inside and Aqua walked elsa to her room  
"good night Elsa" Aqua said  
"night Aqua see you tomorrow" Elsa said in reply. while aqua headed towards his room he waved at Anna who was walking to her room who waved back while Aqua entered the door. After Aqua changed into his night clothes he fell into a deep sleep as his head hit the pillow


	4. Nightmares

A few days had passed since Aqua revealed his powers to Elsa and soon he found comfort and safety around elsa knowing she would never share his secret to anyone unless he wanted someone to know.

As Aqua woke he noticed the moon still high in the sky and sighed. He got up and walked out the door to take a late night stroll. While Aqua was walking about he saw Elsa exiting her room and start to walk about just like hin. As he walked closer to elsa he noticed her sigh and keep walking through the hallway.  
"not interrupting anything am I?" Aqua asked walking up behind elsa who turned to look at him  
"no I just couldn't sleep" Elsa said turning away from Aqua "same with you I take it?"  
"yeah I just woke up and had something on my mind so I decided to take a walk" Aqua said in response. They kept walking through the long castle corridors till they went out in to the garden and walked down the path with flower beds either side of them and a bench at the end. As they reached the end they both sat down and looked towards the moon.  
"so what's troubling you so late at night? " Elsa asked facing Aqua who was still facing the sky  
" just stuff that happened along time ago that were all my fault" Aqua said facing the ground letting a tear drop from his cheek to the flagstone  
"you have nothing to worry about you're here now away from all that bad stuff" Elsa said pulling him into a hug that he gladly accepted bursting into tears on her shoulder with her platinum blonde hair in a braid  
"try talking about it. Talking about it may get it out or lessen the pain that it causes" Elsa said rubbing his back holding his head in her shoulder  
"It... It all happened when I was about 7. There was a horrible fire next to my house. It caught onto my house before I could get anyone out it all collapsed with people watching. I watched people burn to death. I still remember their faces to this day and it's horrible" Aqua said before bursting into tears again on elsa's shoulder hugging her.  
"there. There was nothing I could do with people watching. I just sat there and watched as people I was friends with burned in front of me dying." Aqua managed to get out while elsa was holding him still.  
"I've never gone back after I ran from my nightmares never went back to where it all lay" Aqua cried "I hide my face to hide what i had to run away from. to hide my constant pain from the faces that are burned into my memory. I want to wash them away but nothing seems to clear them. This is what i had the nightmare about that woke me. it just felt like my body was burning and nothing could wash the fire away or put it out."  
"you have nothing to worry about you're safe here. nothing can attack you." Elsa said holding him closer "everythings behind you. you can have a new life here"  
"i want to but i just cant feel safe anywhere"  
"Why? are people after you?"  
"There are people after me who think i started the fire causing all the faces etched into my mind. they will chase me to the end of the world just to get their revenge on what i never did" Aqua said regaining himself  
"you're safe here if anyone can get to you, and if they somehow do both our powers combined can take on anyone" Elsa said quiet enough so people didn't overhear them. After hearing that Aqua started to cheer up. After a while Aqua and elsa got up and started walking into the castle.

After Aqua walked in holding Elsa's hand they made their way towards Elsa's bedroom that was on the second floor. After Aqua made it there he got elsa to lay down and start to fall asleep she lifted part of the covers and patted the bed gesturing for Aqua to cuddle with elsa while she sleepily. Aqua blushed as Elsa pulled him in forcing them to cuddle. As they cuddled elsa slowly fell asleep and left Aqua no choice but to just go to sleep with elsa in his arms.

As he slept the burnt faces flooded his dreams causing him to scream out in pain of remembering the faces of the people burning to death in front of him and their screams for help. After his scream ended Elsa ran up to him and held him close and the faces went away as Elsa's warm touch held him close and pushed the faces away making the pain go away. Elsa made him feel safe and he finally thought he could get over his nightmares now he has elsa to comfort him and make him feel like he finally belonged somewhere.


	5. The breakthrough

_**A/N: Thank you for Reading this story so far and hope you like it. I'm taking another break from writing the fanfic because i have been updating it with a new chapter almost every day. Hope you like this chapter**_

As Aqua lay there snuggling with Elsa finally letting his mind to rest Elsa had a big grin on her face as she slept without a sound but her mind filling with memories of Aqua and her hugging till the world ended. As Elsa lay there thinking of everything she loved about Aqua. she felt butterflies in her stomach as she thought about Aqua and cuddling with him like they did before she fell asleep.

"wake up lovebirds" Elsa heard as she woke up from her slumber pushing her head in to Aquas chest. As she opened her eyes she saw anna staring at the two cuddling in the bed. Elsa face went bright red as he hurriedly got out of the bed where aqua was still asleep  
"it... it isn't what you think" Elsa said thinking for an excuse  
"oh yeah. what it looks like to me is you snuggled with Aqua all night. i knew you two couldn't keep away from each other" Anna said grabbing Ela's shoulder "don't worry your secrets safe with me" Anna winked as Aqua opened his eyes he noticed Elsa and Anna both staring at him  
"uh hi?" Aqua said almost falling back asleep  
"How are you this morning lovebird #2?" Anna said facing to look at Aqua who just sat up  
"what are you talking abo..." Aqua said face Blushing half way through the sentence noticing what she was talking about "uh nothing happened between us" Aqua said putting his face back on the pillow and sighing loudly  
"cmon it's almost breakfast time" Anna said pushing Aquas clothes closer to him "you guys can sit next to each other" Anna said while running away forcing Elsa and Aqua to blush while looking at each other  
"thanks for last night" Aqua said while putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder "i kept stuff inside for too long and it felt good to let it all out for once"  
"no problem. thank you for sharing it with me" Elsa said moving into her bathroom to get changed. While Elsa was in the bathroom Aqua quickly changed into the clothes anna brought him. He thought how he could tell Elsa what he really felt for her and if she felt the same way. As Elsa exited the bathroom washed and fully changed She blushed as Aqua stood waiting  
"you didn't have to wait for me Aqua" Elsa said messing with a loose strand of hair  
"i didn't have to i wanted to" Aqua said with a smile, Elsa smiled back  
"want to walk to breakfast with me?" Aqua said gesturing at the door "Anna would think we were doing something naughty if we were late so we better get going" Elsa blushed as she walked down the hall towards the main room where they all ate together. Aqua got used to knowing where the dining room was when he was in his room but from Elsa's room he has no idea. As Elsa led him to the dining room they saw Anna sat at the table with a grin giggling to herself like a little schoolgirl  
"sit down and eat. you two must be hungry" after Anna said that she burst out in laughter. Elsa and Aqua looked at Anna  
"nothing happened between us" Elsa and Aqua said both said at the same time. This made Anna burst out into even more laughter. Elsa and Aqua blushed and both sat down quickly getting ready to eat  
"bet you two had a fun night" Anna giggled as she said it looking at Elsa then at Aqua. Elsa and Aqua sat in silence while they ate.

After the meal was over Aqua noticed he didn't have his hood and rushed off as fast as he could to go grab it. After he got it Elsa came to see what was up  
"why did you run off all of a sudden?" Elsa asked looking at aqua who had put his hood up  
"i noticed i didn't have my hood and I'm still not comfortable around most people." Aqua responded acting awkwardly.  
"look there's something i want to talk about. you may want to sit down quickly " Elsa sighed. "every time I'm near you or see you i get butterflies in my stomach or a gymnastics doing flips in my stomach. I love to be around you and i love you and your personality even though you don't show it much to other people" Elsa blushed and ran to hug Aqua for comfort. Aqua gladly accepted a hug as Elsa started crying.  
"don't worry elsa."He said removing his hood to show he was crying too "I feel the same way about you. the first time i saw you i noticed your beautiful hair over your shoulder. you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and i love your personality over anyone else's in the world. You are my world and it feels like i have butterflies when im with you aswell. i want to be with you every second of every day and no-one else" Aqua held Elsa close while she started to clear up her tears  
"you really mean it?"  
"more than anything I've ever said" Aqua continued "I love you more than anything in the world" Elsa pulled Aqua in for a kiss on the cheek and they blushed as they cuddled for the rest of the time they were there. Soon after Elsa made Aqua sit with her for lunch in her study as she was lonely without him around.

Later that day when the moon was rising Elsa and Aqua were walking outside in the garden they were holding hands, as they got to the bench Elsa sat down with aqua and put her head to his chest and they just sat there for a while staring out at a river talking about how nice it was out here. As the moon was high in the sky they started making their way in towards Elsa's bedroom; so Aqua could put her to bed and get some sleep himself. As Aqua put Elsa to bed Elsa pulled him into a big hug and forced him to stay the night snuggling together again. Aqua really liked it so he didn't say no instead just let Elsa pull him in and they gently fell asleep in each others arms with Elsa's head on Aqua's chest once again feeling the warmth of him go through her body and warm her as she fell asleep with aqua quickly following.


	6. The Truth

As Aqua woke the sun hit his eyes and he quickly shut them and pulled Elsa even closer. Elsa happily snuggled close with Aqua feeling his body warmth fill hers under the covers that both of them slept under all night. Elsa giggled as she nuzzled her head into Aqua's chest. As they lay there Aqua smiled as he remembered all the best memories he's had with Elsa and that the girl he loved was in his arms safe from everything. He fell back to sleep shortly while keeping Elsa close

When Aqua woke it was about midday and Elsa was still nuzzled into his chest. He woke Elsa slowly by nudging her shoulder till her eyes fell open staring at him  
"you have queenly duties to get to " Aqua said while getting Elsa out of bed and getting up himself. As he got closer to the door he heard a giggling from outside the door. When Aqua opened the door he saw Anna outside the door giggling.  
"I guess you'll need these" Anna said holding back another giggle while holding out some more clothes for Aqua  
"thanks" Aqua said taking the clothes off Anna  
"I'm guessing you will want to speak with Anna later. Get changed and we will walk over there" Elsa said pointing at the bathroom "quickly". After Aqua finished changing Elsa was stood waiting in a light blue dress with her hair tied up in a knot.  
"light blue, my favourite colour"Aqua said looking at the dress  
"I knew you would like it. don't forget your cloak" Elsa said grabbing his cloak  
"Thank you" Aqua said hugging Elsa  
"better get on our way" Elsa said while Aqua was putting on his cloak. Aqua opened the door and let Elsa walk through. When Elsa got to the kitchen she saw one of the servants  
"could you go make me and Aqua some food? we missed breakfast"  
"right away your majesty" the servants said as she rushed off. When Aqua and Elsa sat at the table the same servant rushed in carrying two plates of food; both of them full of beef. After Aqua and Elsa both finished they saw Anna walk in and make her way over to the table they were sat at.  
"sooo why were you in my sisters bedroom earlier?" Anna asked looking at Aqua  
"I was helping Elsa pick out a dress" Aqua said trying to sound as convincing as possible. Anna looked at him unconvinced.  
"fine, fine" Anna said looking at Elsa  
"Elsa and i have something to tell you but we must do it in private" Aqua said looking at Elsa  
"Yes Anna come with us" Elsa said while leaving for her study. After Aqua, Elsa and Anna were inside all sat down.  
"Anna you must keep what i am going to tell you secret. no-one else can know about it" Aqua said putting a hand on Anna's shoulder.  
"I promise" Anna said looking into Aquas eyes  
"ok... Me and Elsa love each other." Elsa said holding hands with Aqua "We love each other and never want to let go of each other" Anna gasped as she heard what Elsa had just said  
"how long have you two loved each other? " Anna said looking at Aqua  
" for a while but we only said we loved each other since yesterday" Elsa said looking at Aqua  
"and you two really mean it?" they both nodded  
"well that's... That's amazing" Anna said pulling Aqua and Elsa into a hug "I knew both of you were made for each other" Anna said while still hugging Elsa and Aqua.  
"you really like us being together?" Aqua said squeezing Elsa's hand  
"like it? I love it. i knew you two were made for eachother. always keeping secrets to yourself" Anna giggled  
"everyone has their secrets and maybe one day i can share some with you" Aqua said looking at Anna  
"well we better get back people will be wondering where we are" Elsa said getting up

After Elsa and Aqua shared their secret with Anna they felt happy to show their relationship around her and hold hands around the palace almost everyday. Anna still woke Elsa and Aqua every day with a big smile.  
"do you think you will ever show her your secret?" Elsa asked facing Aqua  
"which one my face or my powers?" Aqua said forming a ball of water in his hand and handing it to Elsa who stared at it  
"either" Elsa said looking at the ball of water Aqua had formed  
"my hood probably and maybe my powers. She seems to be a talkative person" Aqua said flowing water through his hand  
"she can be trusted. she is my sister. i trust her with my life and she trusts you with hers"  
" i know but she is a talkative person and she could accidently talk about it and i just cant let things like that get out"  
"at least show her whats under your hood. you can trust me that she won't tell anyone"  
"I guess. can you call her over here, but i'm only doing this because i love you" Aqua said flowing the water onto Elsa's hand that then dropped onto the floor. He hugged Elsa and kissed her on the forehead.  
"ANNA" Elsa yelled inside to see her sisters face pop round the corner of where Elsa was sat  
"you called?"  
"come over here Aqua and i have something to show you" Anna sat down next to Aqua  
"what is it?"  
"aqua has something to show you"  
"Please once you see this you must keep it a secret and tell nobody what you see" Aqua said grabbing his hood  
"I promise" Anna said. After Anna said that she promised Aqua removed his hood showing his face to Anna. After fully removing his hood Elsa and Anna both saw a big scar on the back of his head with his light blue hair covering it. the first time Aqua removed his hood near Elsa she didn't notice the scar on the back of his head because his hair was covering it. His blue eyes staring at Anna who's mouth was open in shock of him removing his hood  
"you cant tell anyone about what you see. people are after me and will do anything to find me"  
"you can trust me. i wont tell anyone" Anna said as Elsa pulled up Aquas hood to hide the scar. After Aqua explained everything to Anna she rushed off because she had to go somewhere with Kristoff.  
"she wont tell a soul. trust me" Elsa said staring into his deep blue eyes "your eyes are beautiful"  
"you only just noticed?" he smirked  
"no I've known for ages just only said it now"  
"wouldn't have it any other way" Aqua said as he pulled Elsa in for a hug

As Elsa and Aqua walked through the castle halls they noticed it was close to dinnertime. They both made their way towards the dinner hall seeing Kristoff and Anna do the same. As they got in they both saw servants giving Anna and Kristoff plates of food. Elsa sat next to Aqua who sat opposite Kristoff and Anna. After Aqua and Elsa both finished Anna wished them both a goodnight. As Aqua put Elsa to bed and started to walk out Elsa got out and pulled him into bed yet again. Aqua tried to get out but Elsa just pushed him down keeping him down by hugging him. He eventually gave in and just feel asleep in Elsa's arms once again. Elsa smiled and fell asleep in Aqua's arms staring into his deep blue eyes.  
As the castle fell silent a crow outside squawked as it flew off into the dark distance


	7. the picnic

As Elsa woke she saw the sun hitting Aqua's light skinned face. After she got out of bed Aqua was still led there. She went and looked at the deep scar on the back on his neck and saw a water symbol tattooed on his neck. As she put her hand to it she saw Aqua start to wake and put a hand through his light blue hair. She moved away and started to get changed noticing Aqua staring at her, she blushed and changed quickly to see Aqua walking over for a hug. Elsa opened her arms for Aqua as he got closer and pulled her into a hug.  
"Morning"Aqua said Kissing Elsa on the forehead then putting his head on Elsa's who was resting on his chest. Aqua was taller than Elsa so he had the chance to rest his stubbled chin on Elsa's platinum blonde hair. After Elsa pulled away from Aqua she pointed over at the pile of clothes she had a servant brought in.  
"you planned last night didn't you?" Aqua said looking at the pile of clothes "just to make me stay another night?"  
"maybe" Elsa said blushing looking at Aqua's muscly arms "well get changed. your hoods there"  
"thanks, you can go on ahead if you want I'll catch up"  
"I'd rather stay here with you" Elsa said sitting on the bed looking at Aqua take off his night clothes. She saw the scar on the back of his neck and stared at his back muscles. She blushed when she saw Aqua looking at her. After Aqua finished changing he put on his cloak and went to give Elsa a hug.  
"thank you" Aqua said kissing Elsa on the forehead  
"for what? i havent done anything" Elsa said walking towards the door with Aqua  
"for everything" He said walking towards the door starting to pull up his hood up but hesitated and left it down as he walked out.

After Elsa and Aqua ate they both went and sat outside on their favourite bench at the back in the garden. Aqua saw a small stream and formed it into the shape on a heart. Elsa moved her head off Aquas chest to see what Aqua had done. She smiled and rested her head on Aqua's chest when Anna poked her head round the wall  
"watcha guys dooing?" Anna said making her way towards the bench  
"just relaxing out here" Elsa said keeping her head in Aqua's light blue shirt  
"the shirt goes with your eyes" Aqua said putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder  
"well if you two lovebirds are done we have a picnic to go to" Anna said looking at the picnic basket she was holding  
"yeah lets go" Elsa said getting up and walking towards the path

After a long ride of Aqua and Elsa being sat in the back of Kristoff's sled with Anna sat in the front  
"we're here" Anna said pointing at a clearing.  
"we are going to eat here?" Aqua asked  
"yeah we are silly" Elsa said pulling Aqua out into the clearing who was carrying the basket. Elsa pulled out a blanket to put over the grass. As she did she sat down and patted the seat next to her for Aqua to sit at while Anna and Kristoff both smiled and sat down opposite them getting some chocolate out of the basket. Elsa pulled out a big bar of chocolate and broke off a part of it and handed it to Aqua who gladly accepted it. Elsa giggled and broke off a piece of her own before they both stuffed it in their face and giggled once they both stuffed the chocolate in their face. Elsa pulled out some sandwiches on a plate and handed one to Aqua who gladly accepted. After Elsa and Aqua finished Elsa walked Aqua over to a nearby lake holding his hand all the way over. When Elsa touched the lake with her foot she froze the lake into a massive ice rink. She formed some ice skates on everyones feet  
"i hope you remember how to ice skate" Elsa grinned as she pulled Aqua onto the ice who slipped over. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff both broke down laughing when they saw Aqua on the floor  
"hey I'm a little rusty don't laugh" Aqua said while Elsa was wiping the tears of laughter from her face  
"fine I'll teach you again" Elsa said pulling Aqua to his feet and pushing him along the ice "glide and pivot"  
"I'm starting to get it" Aqua said letting go of Elsa only to fall over again  
"maybe not" Elsa said giggling and pulling Aqua to his feet once again.

After everyone finished ice skating everyone bundled into Kristoff's cart for the ride back. Elsa and Aqua cuddled in the back letting Aqua's body warmth fill hers that felt soothing. As they got to the gate the sun was setting over the hills. Elsa yawned and put her head into Aqua's chest  
"thank you for today Elsa" Aqua said putting his hand on her head  
"no thank you for being there with me today" Elsa said yawning closing her eyes  
"it was my pleasure" Aqua said kissing Elsa on the forehead who yawned again and fell asleep on Aqua. Aqua giggled and put his arm under Elsa's legs and behind her neck and started to carry her through the castle. As Aqua got into Elsa's bedroom he laid her down, changed into his nightclothes and climbed into bed and cuddled with Elsa till his eyes felt too heavy to keep open and fell asleep with the woman he loved in his arms and her braid over one shoulder


	8. The phoenix

**A/N: Sorry for such the long wait my IRL life has ben taking over my time thank you for the patience **

* * *

"The phoenix shall rise from the ashes" a hooded man whispered into the door  
"welcome back brother" a man said as the door opened to see a tall slightly obese man with a big beard stand in the doorway who stood aside for the hooded stranger to walk in who scanned the surroundings for anyone watching. after he saw the coast was clear he lifted up his finger and moved it in a circle pattern before walking in. After he walked in the tall man slammed the wooden door shut and closed the eye hatch.  
"what brings you here brother?" a small man with long brown hair hunched over a table asked the hooded man  
"i have no news of his whereabouts. He's disappeared of the face of this planet it seems like" He said removing his hood to show the mans stubble and his jet black short and well-kept hair  
"he must be here somewhere or we would know about it" the short man replied "people like him don't just 'disappear'"  
"true but no-one has seen where he went" he said while looking at the door. the short man sighed  
"why don't we give up on this chase?" the short man said while looking at his beer "we will never find him and if we did do you have the guts to kill a man? what if he wasn't responsible for the fire?"  
"you know he was you even said it for yourself" the man took off his hood  
"why would he hate his own family?" the short man sighed  
"you never know what goes through a sick man's head" the man slammed his fist on the table "Especially one as sick minded as him" he said pointing at the door

"come on Aqua we have to get to the chocolate shop before it closes" Anna yelled pulling Aqua along who had pulled up his hood  
"the shop wont close for a while i bet its only just opened"  
"we still have to get there early for the best chocolate" Anna said racing off pushing Aqua. When both of them got to the chocolate shop Anna squealed as she saw a delivery man bringing a big box of chocolate into the store.  
"I will stay near the entrance while you can go into the store and get whatever you like" Aqua said smiling while Anna rushed into the store. While Anna was shopping a tall man with short black hair came over to Aqua  
"anyone there?" He said waving his hand in front of Aqua's face  
"Yes there is and I think its quite rude to wave a hand in front of someones face" Aqua said grabbing his hand "what do you want? people only talk to me if they want something with a few exceptions"  
"ok fine. I'm looking for someone called Aquillius, have you heard anything about him or anyone knowing him?"  
"never heard of him, sorry" Aqua said looking into the shop letting go of the mans hand "whats your name?"  
"I'm Chiron" he said putting a hand on his chest "oh have you seen this logo anywhere?" Chiron said pulling a quick sketch from his satchel. Aqua had a small gasp when he saw his old logo for water on the piece of paper  
"where did you get this?" Aqua asked  
"I'm just looking for someone who knows this logo" Chiron responded  
"well I've never seen it in my life before" Aqua said pulling his hood further over his face  
"well ok. Talk to you later" Chiron said waving at Aqua as Anna was walking out of the store  
"who was that man?" Anna asked as she saw Chiron walk away  
"A bad man. we should avoid him till we get to the castle" Aqua said pulling Anna away towards the castle  
"we have no rush to get back" Anna said stopping Aqua pull her towards the castle  
"this is big you need to come back with me NOW" Aqua demanded as he rushed off. As Aqua got closer to the gates he started moving into a sprint for the front door where he saw Elsa taking a break from her duties. He rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug  
"they're..." Aqua said gasping for breath "here"  
"who are you talking about Aqua?" Elsa said looking at Aqua  
"the"Aqua said regaining his breath "The Phoenix"  
"Who are the phoenix?" Elsa asked  
"we should talk in your study" Aqua said pointing towards her study. After Aqua got into Elsa's study he looked and closed the door quickly  
"ok Aqua calm down who is the Phoenix?" Elsa asked sitting Aqua down in a chair  
"they are the group thats after me" Aqua put his head in his hands "The phoenix are the group thats after me"  
"Well we must go after them and stop them"  
"they will stop at nothing to get me"  
"you're mine if they do anything to you they will haft to answer to me. I wont let ANYTHING happen to you. I hope you know that. I love you" Elsa said pulling Aqua in for a passionate kiss

"i think we found our guy Chiron. The phoenix shall rise from the ashes" a short man cheered as he swallowed the rest of his beer


End file.
